


Last Entry

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's final blog entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Entry

**Author's Note:**

> written for this [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: [100 words: Sherlock, John Watson, the futility of blogging](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/155046.html?thread=7112870#cmt7112870). Post- _The Reichenbach Fall_ , so there be angst.

My therapist had been rather smug about it at the time. Oh, she didn't actually say, "See? I told you writing a blog would help you," but it was rather obvious that's what she wanted to do.

Not anymore, though.

Because that was before Sherlock… before everything went to hell and if he thinks for one damn second I'm going to—

Fuck.

If he thought—

_Fuck._

 

####  **He wasn't a fake. It wasn't a trick. Moriarty was real. I believe. I will always believe.**

 

That's it. My last entry. Because nothing I can say will help him, or me. Not anymore.


End file.
